


thank you for holding my vodka while the police let me ride their horse

by rinthegreat



Series: Texts From Last Night [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Hangover, Humor, M/M, Michimiya is from Haikyuu btw, Post Season 2, Pre-Slash, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 03:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13895541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinthegreat/pseuds/rinthegreat
Summary: Makoto wakes up with one hell of a hangover and the distinct feeling that something bad happened the night before.Sequel to he’s like a perfect storm of amazing hair and horrible judgement (reading out of order might be hilarious)





	thank you for holding my vodka while the police let me ride their horse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bricker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bricker/gifts).



> so i have these stupid prompts and because i have several makorin requests and i decided to take it a step further by making them a series. because i hate myself. apparently.
> 
> this one was requested by the wonderful [bricker](https://twitter.com/brickerbeet) (who you guys might know as the artist i wrote The Quest for)
> 
> edited only once and unbetaed. please forgive mistakes as these were just **supposed to be** drabbles in the first place (i'm glaring at myself)

Makoto wakes up with a pounding skull and the distinct feeling that something bad happened the night before. He opens his eyes to see a somewhat familiar but distinctly _not his_ room. The moment Makoto sits up he discovers a sense of vertigo and a stiff neck.

“Oh….no….” he groans.

“Welcome back,” Haru’s familiar dry voice calls.

Makoto holds his neck as he turns it, wincing as his spine pops. “Back?” he asks, suddenly aware of just how _dry_ his throat is. “Where did I go?”

Haru levels him with a look. “Drink your water.” Haru nods to the coffee table, where Makoto finds the glass waiting for him.

“Oh. Thanks.” He drains the glass in a minute flat. If anything, it makes the dehydration worse. “What happened last night?”

The weight of the couch shifts, and he looks over to see Haru sitting next to him. “Ask your friends. They called me to pick you up from karaoke.”

Haru doesn’t _seem_ to be lying, but Makoto can’t recall going to karaoke. He wracks his brain, remembering going out the night before for an outing his soon-to-be upperclassman Michimiya had arranged as a 'get to know each other' event prior to classes starting. He’d had one drink but had turned down having any more, never having actually _drunk_ alcohol before, and then….

Well he doesn’t remember.

Makoto rifles through his pockets, pulling out his phone. He has several missed calls and far too many messages. There are three different group chats, individual conversations with his upperclassman and Sousuke, and is that an unread message from Rin?

His finger hovers over it before clicking on Sousuke’s face instead.

 **Sousuke:** _What the fuck Tachibana_

Well…that doesn’t bode well. Sousuke only uses his last name when he’s disappointed in him for something. Usually that something involves not taking care of himself. This time, though, Makoto has no idea what it’s about, because their conversation earlier had already ended.

The group chats have exploded without him, and Makoto’s far too overwhelmed to read everything he missed, so instead he clicks on Michimiya’s face.

 **Michimiya:** _You ok?_

Maybe she can help him solve the mystery. After all, the outing had been her idea.

 **Makoto:** _What happened last night?_

Three dots appear, and Makoto holds his breath as she types.

 **Michimiya:** _You got wasted_  
**Michimiya:** _whined about your boyfriend.  
_ **Michimiya:** _had to call “Haru-chan” to get you_

Makoto squints at that. What boyfriend?

He glances up at Haru, who is sipping at his water, pretending not to notice Makoto panicking in front of him. What…happened?

 **Michimiya:** _He doesn’t look like much of a “chan” to me. Inside joke?_

But Makoto is still focused on the sentence earlier.

 **Makoto:** _What boyfriend?_

The response is almost immediate.

 **Michimiya:** _Oh my god_

Makoto types quickly, fingers slamming into the keys so bad he typos.

 **Makoto:** _What dp your mean wastdd?_  
**Makoto:** _I onl had ome._

 **Michimiya:** _Oh my god_  
**Michimiya:** _You’re serious?_

 **Makoto:** _Yes._

 **Michimiya:** _You had waaaaaaaay more than one_

Makoto stares at his phone, horrified. When had he had more? He doesn’t even remember karaoke. Or having a boyfriend. How much had he _had_?

 **Michimiya:** _At one point you actually thanked me for holding your vodka while the police let you ride their horse_

He’s dying, right now. Makoto’s phone slips out of his grip onto the floor as his chest seizes with what is probably a heart attack. He did _what_?

This is why his parents had lectured him over the dangers of drinking. He’s supposed to be the responsible one, taking care of Haru here in Tokyo. He isn’t supposed to be drinking in public while riding police horses. Do the police in Tokyo even _have_ horses?

He goes to search for it, only to find his hands devoid of a phone. Oh…he’d dropped it.

It appears in his vision, and Makoto glances over to see a worried Haru squinting at his face. “Are you still drunk?”

“Haru,” Makoto begs, “did I ride a horse?”

Haru blinks at him, clearly unable to believe what Makoto’s saying. Rather than explain himself, Makoto grabs his phone, and stares at the chat.

 **Michimiya:** _I’m kidding_

Somehow, that doesn’t make him feel any better.

 **Makoto:** _did I embarrass myself?_

He doesn’t know why he asks the question since he clearly already knows the answer, but something makes him do it.

 **Michimiya:** _no_  
**Michimiya:** _not really_  
**Michimiya:** _you kept talking about some guy named Rin or Rin-Rin or something_  
**Michimiya** : _we all thought he was your boyfriend  
_ **Michimiya:** _so when you started to get sleepy at karaoke we tried calling the Rin on your phone but he didn’t answer so we went to your frequents instead_

He did _what_? Makoto tries to hold back the panic once again building in his chest.

 **Makoto:** _sorry about that_

 **Michimiya:** _nbd it was your first time out_  
**Michimiya:** _we’ve all been there  
_ **Michimiya:** _but that RinRin’s an idiot if he doesn’t date you_

 **Makoto:** _thank you_

He flushes, locking his phone and making eye contact with Haru again. Haru knows him well enough that he simply nods. “She tell you what happened?”

Makoto’s blush deepens. “Did I really…talk about Rin?”

“You wouldn’t shut up about him,” Haru informs, grabbing his glass and standing up. “Embarrassed the taxi driver.”

“Oh god…” Makoto buries his face in his hands. Honestly, this couldn’t get any worse.

“You confessed your love for him and insisted that he has to be good in bed,” Haru continues.

It absolutely can get worse.

“In public?” Makoto whispers, terrified of the answer.

“In the taxi. I don’t know what you said in public.”

Makoto can never look a taxi driver in the eye ever again for fear they were the one who heard.

Moreover, he can never look _Haru_ in the eye. This isn’t how Haru was supposed to find out about Makoto’s never-ending crush on Rin. In fact, no one was ever supposed to find out about it. And yet, Makoto would bet that would explain the text from Sousuke he’s left marked as read.

He unlocks his phone again, pulling up the web app.

“What are you doing?” Haru asks sharply, appearing in front of him with a fresh glass of water.

“Looking at programs in Kyoto,” Makoto replies matter-of-factly.

His phone is immediately snatched away.

“Haru…” he protests.

“You’re not moving to Kyoto,” Haru demands.

“I embarrassed myself,” Makoto reminds him.

Haru shrugs. “I stripped in the mall last week.”

This time, Makoto gets to be the one to blink at Haru. “True…” he agrees slowly.

“Rin texted you,” Haru tells him, handing back his phone.

Makoto snatches it, clicking the only remaining face with an unread message behind it.

 **Rin:** _hey everything ok?_

His heart skips three beats before picking up at ten times the pace of a rabbit. Rin messaged him. Rin is _concerned_ about him. Even if this is because his future classmates drunkenly called him at three in the morning, Rin still cares enough about him to message him back. He types and deletes five messages before finally responding.

 **Makoto:** _yeah, sorry about that_

He smiles softly at the phone as his message is almost immediately marked as read and three dots dance in the corner.

“He doesn’t like mackerel, you know,” Haru states.

Makoto’s eyes snap up. He’d half-expected Haru to judge him for this, maybe even get mad. But he can tell by Haru’s tone that his best friend isn’t upset at all. Maybe confused but definitely not mad.

“There are more foods than mackerel,” Makoto reminds him gently.

Haru makes a face, standing up as if Makoto had betrayed him. “You’re perfect for each other.” He stalks out of the room, leaving Makoto alone with his now dark phone. He unlocks it to see a series of new messages from Rin.

 **Rin:** _missed call? Haru told me you need to see me too_  
**Rin:** _we don’t get golden week off btw_  
**Rin:** _I’ll be back mid-April instead_

Makoto doesn’t know what Golden Week has to do with anything. Regardless, April is sooner than Golden Week. A little over a month away now, in fact.

 **Makoto:** _are you going to Iwatobi?_

 **Rin:** _Sano for a bit_  
**Rin:** _gonna visit Tokyo too  
_ **Rin:** _let’s hang out_

Makoto’s face nearly splits in half with the force of his grin. He’s going to see Rin in a little over a month. Rin _suggested_ it. Sure, it’ll probably end up as a group outing, but he’ll still get to be in the same space as Rin, something that hasn’t happened since New Years.

 **Makoto:** _I look forward to it_

When Makoto stands up to find Haru, he’s forcibly reminded of the hangover he’s still nursing and has to run to the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://rinthegreat.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/rinthegreat_ao3)  
> [these stupid prompts](https://rinthegreat.tumblr.com/post/171578941892/texts-from-last-night-prompts) (i can't promise they'll all be this long)


End file.
